galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A new world 2
So, this is my new brainstorming blog for the planned planet! Yay! For those of you who didn't read the previous blog, read it. Ooooor I could just tell you... Basically, I have a vague idea for a new world I want to create and I'm brainstorming ideas. So far, a few ideas have leaped out at me, including a relatively dry hot world; a cold, ethane-soaked giant Titan; a giant wet world; and a tidally locked dense atmosphere world (which is a nod of the head to Alien Worlds/''Extraterrestrial''). I also thought about a really cold one with ammonia instead of water. But which one to run with? Cue stream-of-consciousness. Crazy brainstormin' Well, as much as I'd like to salute the geniuses behind Blue Moon and Aurelia, it seems a bit too close to every sci-fi world I've wanted to create, and I'd like to do something different. As cool as the cold world ideas would be, the physics involved would be sort of complicated and I'm lazy. So, it's either the relatively dry hot world or the big blue wet thing. Yes, that was a refernce to Muppet Treasure Island. How about this - we combine the big wet globe and the hot dry globe? The fact that it's fairly close to the Sun means that some of the water boiled off, exposing landmasses and masking my work easier. But what if we get a Venusian greenhouse runaway? It might be possible to avoid that eventuality, but let's play it safe and just call it a big wet world, for now. I might add some Caprican influence later. So, we've got our basic world plan - it's big. Size - check. Water level - check. Temperature - semi-checked. What about the atmosphere? Well, a world this big should be able to hold on to a relatively dense atmosphere, so I'll make it dense. I like dense atmospheres. A crazy thought - the theory about how gas giants form is that a large, dense core sucks up hydrogen, helium and other light gases to become a primarily gaseous planet. Well, what if that process begins but, say, you run out of gas or the core isn't dense enough to form a full gas giant? What if these failed gas giants (I'd call them gas dwarfs, but the name's taken, so I'll call them dead Jupiters for now) actually existed? What would they be like? Could they be inhabited? OK, this is such a cool idea that I'm gonna run with it. My world is a dead Jupiter. So, we've got a few ideas about the basic plan for this world. Next time, I'm going to look at how this could work, if it could. Constructive criticism appreciated. Crazy brainstormin' 2 Boy, that took a while! So, according to this fascinating article, it may have been possible that instead of small cores becoming large gas giants, large gas giants may have become small cores. This model could make it a lot easier to create my dead Jupiter. This would make it similar to a super-Earth, but with a partial gas giant atmosphere. So, now that I've got a better idea of what this world would look like and how it would form, I think I'll give the concept a closer examination. On the surface, the pressure would be incredible, maybe ten or more times the pressure at the bottom of the ocean. Five? Just double? Regardless, it's not a place where humanity could survive. In fact, life as we know it may be impossible. However, I have no doubt life will rise to the challenge and extremophiles will colonize the depths of the oceans of sky. That was such a great line :D Most life here will probably exist in the air. Unfortunately, that gives us a bit of a problem. One of the problems with entirely oceanic worlds is that there is no land from which minerals can filter down. Category:Blog posts